


Tentacle Time

by Stealthtable



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: Kravitz: nakedMinutes: fiveDick: tentacled





	Tentacle Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend, also insomnia is wild (and brings with it a fun lack of inhibitions!)
> 
> Yell in the comments if you’d like!

“Bed. Naked. Five minutes.”

Kravitz sits on the bed. It’s been—what, four and a half minutes? Maybe—since Taako sent him here with a big, dirty smirk and the promise of a surprise. That’s good, because the remaining thirty seconds might literally kill him and he’s not even 100% clear on whether that’s possible.

Taako saunters into the room. Finally! He crosses the floor toward Kravitz quick and graceful like a cat and hops up onto the bed in front of him. “Ready for me to drive you wild, hot stuff?” Taako asks.

Kravitz nods eagerly. “Yes, yes, please, I was waiting—“ Taako cuts him off with a kiss.

“Just wanted a yes, handsome, I can pretty much guess the rest,” Taako smirks, eyeing Kravitz’s arousal. “Hands and knees for me, and let’s see how many tentacles it’ll take to make you see stars,” he teases.

Kravitz scrambles to his hands and knees, wriggling a little in anticipation as Taako casts a spell. Wait—these are different this time, they’re not black and otherworldly, what—

“Been experimenting a little, I can feel with these, too, so if you bite I’ll give you what-for,” Taako warns. One of the tentacles strokes Kravitz’s cheek affectionately. “But you’d never do that, would you? You’ll just listen good and take whatever I dish out and love it, won’t you?” Kravitz nods, mouth a little dry. “Tell me how good you’re gonna be for me, handsome,” Taako teases, dragging the tip of one tentacle down Kravitz’s spine to the crack of his ass.

“So good, I’ll be so good, I’m ready, oh nooooo,” Kravitz moans as the tentacle pulls away after ghosting across his asshole.

Taako chuckles. “Awww, come on, Krav, you didn’t really think I’d go straight for the good stuff, did you? I’ve got all of this to play with first,” he says, sending tentacles to stroke all over Kravitz’s body. One teases at his left ankle, and one at his right thigh, tormenting the sensitive skin of his inner thigh with unbearably light strokes. One roams across his chest, and another pats his ass just on the line between gently and firmly. Still another tentacle, a teeny one, strokes at Kravitz’s face, and Kravitz’s mouth opens as his eyes flutter closed. Two more tentacles wrap around Kravitz’s arms, just above the wrists, and tug forward. Kravitz obediently slides forward and down until his arms are splayed out flat on the bed, held securely by the tentacles with his ass arched up high in the air.

“Good boy, does that feel nice? ‘Cause it looks sexy as fuck,” Taako says.

“It’s so good,” Kravitz moans. “I—“ but a tentacle comes up to pop into Kravitz’s mouth.

“Just checking on you, don’t need a full on commentary just yet. I’ll let you gush later,” Taako smirks. Kravitz relaxes a little and wriggles in pleasure at all the teasing touches.

“Hmmm, gonna have to get you to hold still better. How ‘bout this?” Taako muses. He locks down each ankle with a tentacle and braces a thick one across the small of Kravitz’s back. He pops the other tentacle out of Kravitz’s mouth to allow him to protest just in case, then presses down a bit on Kravitz’s lower back to position his hips just so.

Kravitz moans. “Fuck me, please, I’m so ready, make me come, I need it,” he whines. Taako pops the tentacle back in Kravitz’s mouth.

“Greedy,” Taako teases. “I will when I feel like it. What about all this though?” And with that Taako sends even more tentacles to stroke every bit of Kravitz’s skin, guiding one to focus on gently teasing his cock without giving him enough to make him come and another to tease at Kravitz’s asshole, never quite going inside.

Kravitz moans around the tentacle in his mouth. He knows he’s got plenty of slack for his hands to give the signal if he needs to stop, but there’s no signal for _more, gods please, fucking ruin me already_ , and that’s what he desperately wants to scream. He thrashes against the tentacles and tries to push back and force the one at his ass inside, but it withdraws and Taako laughs.

“Awww, look how eager you are! Someone needs a good fucking, huh, sexy?” Taako taunts. He pops the tentacle out of Kravitz’s mouth.

“Gods, please, please, please, Taako, I can’t wait anymore, I’m gonna die, please fuck me, please!” Kravitz begs.

Taako laughs. “‘I’m gonna die!’” he taunts. “And people say I’m dramatic, gods, have they met you? You did ask so nice though,” he acquiesces, and the tentacle at Kravitz’s ass secretes a thick coating of slime and pushes inside.

Kravitz moans freely and tries to push back and take it even deeper as the tentacle at his cock continues to play. Suddenly two thick tentacles slide under Kravitz’s chest and hips and he can’t feel the bed anymore as he’s suspended in the air. The tentacle in his ass speeds up and fucks harder—and deeper—as Kravitz squirms and moans. The other tentacles keep touching and teasing everywhere, his back and his nipples and his sides and the palms of his hands and the arches of his feet and his cock, and it’s _too much too much not enough please_ —and Kravitz comes, weightless and shuddering and cradled by tentacles as he cries out.

Kravitz barely feels it as Taako gently pulls the tentacle free from his ass and cleans him up with a muttered spell. The tentacles turn Kravitz gently onto his back and lower him tenderly to the bed, then release him and vanish. Taako crawls up beside him and curls around him, pulling up the covers and holding him as he slowly comes back to himself.

Kravitz’s eyes flutter open. “Gods,” he begins, raspy.

“How’s that for a surprise, handsome?” Taako asks playfully.

“Amazing,” Kravitz manages. He licks his lips.

“Want a glass of water? You look like someone fucked you senseless,” Taako teases.

“Please,” Kravitz rasps. Taako slips out from under the covers and retrieves two glasses of water from the kitchen. Kravitz sits up and accepts a glass, then downs it as Taako does the same.

“Give me a few minutes, I’ll take care of you, I swear, just let me catch my breath,” Kravitz says.

Taako laughs. “Chill,” he says, “I could feel with ‘em, remember? And not that you’d _notice_ with all your carryin’ on, but I came right before you did. Where’d you think my hands were?”

Kravitz laughs, too. “If you’re refusing—“

“Nope. Huh-uh, absolutely not, when you’re ready I’ll absolutely take a blowjob, thanks,” Taako says decisively. He curls back up next to Kravitz. “Gonna need a minute, though, myself, those tentacles are a pretty high-level spell,” he yawns. He nestles into Kravitz’s side. Kravitz laughs again and gazes at Taako’s face. Lucky, lucky, lucky.


End file.
